Locking systems for securing cabinet/locker doors and drawers are well known in the prior art. Typically, such a system may comprise a simple spring latch actuated by manual turning of a key in an associated barrel lock.
More sophisticated door locking security systems are known wherein an electro-mechanical latching apparatus may be actuated by a card reader or key pad. The electromechanical mechanism is known to be mounted on either the cabinet/locker door or drawer or within the frame surrounding the cabinet/locker door or drawer. In either embodiment, the latching mechanism is actuated by a linear solenoid or small DC motor powered by an external DC supply, which is difficult for either a door-latching or drawer-latching application wherein the locking mechanism is mounted on the movable member.
Many prior art devices cannot easily be installed to engage with a mating part located above or to the side of the movable member. Most devices in the prior art cannot communicate with a centrally located access control system in a wireless mode. None of the prior art units have the capability of delaying the unlock signal until any preload on the release mechanism has been removed. In that case, the person trying to get into the cabinet or drawer would have to re-enter their code or re-swipe their card after the preload had been removed.
Also, none of the prior art devices have the ability to sense the presence of the locking member in its mating part which is mounted in the top or side wall of the cabinet. Finally, few if any prior art devices have a mechanical key override.
What is needed in the art is an electronic cabinet/locker lock system wherein the mechanism and circuitry are powered only by resident batteries which can be recharged by inductive power transfer, and the system can communicate wirelessly with a remote access control system.
Additionally, the art needs a lock which can be mounted in any of four positions relative to the door/drawer and frame; can sense a preload condition and delay the activation signal until the preload has been removed; sense the presence of the locking member in its locked position; and provide a key override.
It is a principal object of the present invention to securely lock a cabinet/locker door or drawer, and to make such a locking apparatus releasable by card reader or a keypad. Additionally, this lock system could be used on standard entry doors.